kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gartholomew
Gart is the son of Rosella and Edgar. He is the cousin of Gwendolyn and nephew of Alexander (KQGS) and Cassima (KQGS). He is the grandson of Graham (KQGS) and Valanice (KQGS). Background Gart has been questing since he could crawl. Gart is set to take part in a fencing tournament against his cousin, Gwendolyn. It is a contest that he believes he will easily win. This same notion is shared by Gwendolyn, who begins to feel like she won't stand a chance. None the less, Graham tells Gwendolyn how he overcame the odds to become a knight to help boost her confidence. Gart doesn't directly antagonize Gwendolyn; he loves her, but he believes he will be the one to succeed Graham as king and thinks that Gwendolyn should stop playing silly games. Personality and traits Gart is blonde-haired much like his cousin Gwendolyn (though she has hair between blonde and brunette), and his mother. He has a british accent similar to the more formal Daventry English dialect. He doesn't appear to be much of a fan of King Graham's storytelling, and finds them boring, as he has had to sit listening to the same story five times. He is also fairly conceited with himself, and thinks he knows everything. He does seem to care about his cousin though, and upon hearing that she will be competing against him, he offers her the advice and encouragement that it is time to stop listening to stories, and make some of her own. He wears clothing that is reminiscent of Graham in his teenage years, seemingly out of his desire to prove himself a worthy successor to his grandfather. It's not clear who is older exactly but it does seem that Gart does treat Gwendolyn as younger than him ('just a child'). Gart appears to be more or less human. It is unclear if Edgar is 'human' or pure immortal 'faerie' or if faerie is a subspecies of human even in the original series, let alone this reboot series. As it is, the new series does seem to underplay fairies or their existence. Gart is not really directly aligned to any of the three major virtues of Compassion, Bravery or Wisdom, however as Gwendonly is, her choices influences how she behaves or interacts with Gart, and this indirectly his own reactions. He often tries to be the 'contrarian' to whatever virtue or path someone else tries to choose, and usually angering Gwendolyn or Graham in the process (see below). Titles and nicknames *Gartholomew *Gart Effects of Choices A Knight to Remember Rubble Without A Cause Once Upon A Climb Snow Place Like Home The Good Knight Epilogue Behind the scenes In the original Canon, if he existed he would be the great-grandson of Hereward of Daventry, and Cedric and Coignice of Kolyma. However, in the new universe's backstory Graham's father's name is not known (and has a different backstory from Hereward, being a knight of another realm other than Daventry). See Sir Cracker. The timelines of both universes is very differen (with the royal twins having been born much later in the timeline in the new series), and no grandchildren exist of KQ8 yet. In some cut material from Chapter 2, Gart would have reacted to whatever virtue Graham chose in his telling of the story by being the (contrarian) and choosing another (it is possible one of these instances still made it into the game). This is indicaton on some level that some of the stories may have been retold by Graham in several different forms based on those different virtues. Category:Characters (KQAOG) Category:Princes (KQGS) Category:Heirs Category:Royal Family (KQGS) Category:Characters (KQC1) Category:Fencers Category:Characters (KQC2) Category:Characters (KQC3) Category:Characters (KQC4) Category:Characters (KQC5) Category:Humans (KQGS) Category:Bravery Category:Wisdom Category:Compassion Category:Grandsons (KQGS) Category:Heirs (KQGS)